


(FanMade Cover) Love Letters from Yokosuka

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: AU. Futurefic. A story in which they find each other again and again, even when they don't know they're looking for each other. Veronica tosses her past into the ocean, not knowing what would come of it.





	(FanMade Cover) Love Letters from Yokosuka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HGRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Letters from Yokosuka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416071) by [HGRising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGRising/pseuds/HGRising). 



**Author's Note:**

> Love Letters from Yokosuka by HGRising


End file.
